


An Unwritten Law

by PowerOverNothing



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And trust me I really do make it worse in my own special way, Angst, Basically more along the lines of a make it worse fan fiction, Character Death, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heres's hoping that I can torture you guys as well with my Yondad and Space Son related feelings~, I torture the hell out of Yondu in this story and I barley regret a single thing, It's literally the exact oppostie of a fix-it fic, This is not a fix-it type of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverNothing/pseuds/PowerOverNothing
Summary: “Like a fool, Yondu Udonta assumed that for once in his life – when it surely mattered the most – the ever-merciless universe would just cut him a damn break, But, as one would expect, the universe remained unmoving as ever. Because, after all, when the hell did the universe ever do what he wanted it to, anyway?” *~*Contains Massive Guardians Of The Galaxy 2 Spoilers*~*





	An Unwritten Law

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wants to apologize profusely because of this, but then the other part of me just wants to laugh in sheer giddiness! Because it’s been several years since I’ve written anything even remotely like this – and I'm pretty sure that in some places it shows – and I thought to myself, well, why not finally rectify that issue and share it with the Guardians of the Galaxy fandom to see what ends up happening!
> 
> Too bad that I probably ended up making all of you guys' feelings just ten times worse than they were before! But, hey! Just remember! You all have been saying that you wished there were stories where the ending of the second movie was rewritten in some way or another.
> 
> *So that’s what you get.*
> 
> Inspired by packratofdenialism on Tumblr; thanks for the amazingly painful and yet super ideas and headcanons my friend~! This one's for you!

There’s an unwritten law in the galaxy. Placed right beside ‘No honor among thieves,’ and nestled comfortably against ‘Karma will catch up to you in the end,’ that law remains simply as: ‘No parent should have to bury their child.’

And although two of the three laws had certainly left their lashes against him over the years, Yondu Udonta had made damn sure that, with every strength that resided in his ever-stubborn foundation… the third law would never come to pass.

Not when he traveled to Terra with the intent to carry out an incredibly profitable job, and ended up with a choice that had changed his life for better or worse. Not when he followed in rebellious footsteps and went up against an army of Sakaarans, Kree, and whatever else the sky decided to toss that day, or even after he fell out the sky himself.

And certainly, not when he stood twenty years later, upon a planet falling into nothingness, with his adopted son at his side.

He had steeled himself when his hands clasped around the booster pack, as well as single life support; knowing that he had never done anything right with his life. Not with his parents, not with his team, and sure as hell not with his son. There were so many things left unsaid, so many moments that he could have, and would have, done differently – if only it were a possibility.

_But, when did th’ universe ever do what I wanted it’ta, anyway?_

A loud explosion and a rush of bright light forced him from his thoughts; and as he strapped on the booster pack, he turned to briefly watch the battle ranging before him. Another flash, combined with screams, and something _so utterly absurd_ , and yet so much like the Peter Quill he knew he couldn’t help but chuckle – and it was then when he realized he was indeed doing something right for once in his life, after all.

For whatever the hell that was worth.

He kicked at his heels and left the ground beneath him with a slight grunt. His body clearly not pleased with any movement that wasn’t strictly whistling based at that moment. With a fair amount of effort, he forced down every ache and pain that he felt, and carefully shifted around various debris and rock; hoping to stay upright just long enough to seek out the battle’s obvious victor and bring him to safety.

Both Ego and Peter had certainly left quite the odd combat zone in their wake. However, considering the motivation, as well as the need for so much partnered destruction to effectively bring Ego down, it was certainly no surprise to see such mayhem set before him.

After all, if he, himself, even had half the ability – _what was it that Peter had called it? A natural connection to the light, or some other kind of nonsense that went over his head?_ – he gladly would have done _a hell of a lot more to someone like that ol’ jackass_ –

As he quickly rounded a corner, all the while avoiding strangely yellow slabs of rubble raining from overhead, he finally witnessed said fool of a son hunched on his knees. Not frantic in realizing what was happening. Not struggling to find a way to escape. But simply unmoving as the planet erupted and collapsed around him.

Just what was he thinking, sitting there like that, and with that zoned out look in his eyes? That somehow, after that display of outstanding power, he would just roll over and accept what was happening? That somehow, going down with the planet was the most heroic thing to do as final act as leader?

Forcing his speed to hasten, the only thought that resonated in his mind was one of sheer irritation. Because Peter should have known better than to make such idiotic choices…as he had specifically _taught him_ _not to make_ _such idiotic choices!_

Moving past fading light, brain matter, and _whatever else_ an egotistic jackass was made from, he reached his arms around his son – all the while ignoring the surprised squeal in response – and bolted upward and away from crumbling platforms.

This decision was not something that Yondu Udonta was going to allow; he was going to make absolute sure of that.

He could feel Peter’s body tense in his grasp, and his head swerve to pierce him with the utmost bewildered look. He had always been a relativity simple read, and thus could easily see everything spoken in that single gaze alone. _Just what do you think you’re doing, old man? Why are you even here in the first place? Why did you come back for me?_

Had he not have had a protective arm firmly attached to his boy’s waist, and the other busy keeping them both balanced as they left the fiery wreckage behind, he would have slapped one of them against the top of those red-brown locks for even having the gall to consider those questions.

But now wasn’t the time for teasing, nor was it the time for his special brand of parenting that had been all too common throughout the years. He knew that this was to be their final moments together… and like hell was he going to spend them arguing, or wasting breath on a lecture over reasons _why you should never just giv’ up after ya beat the shit outta yer jackass of a father in space magic to space magic combat_.

So, he smiled down at him instead.

And if he thought that Peter looked at a complete loss before, over the mere concept of the Centaurian captain being his savior, then the young man’s confusion doubled – tripled even – when he noticed the rare expression suddenly overtaking rough features.

Perhaps in another life, when they weren’t quickly running out of time and atmosphere, he would have found it all so incredibly amusing.

“He may have been yer father,” He said slowly; tightening his hold and making sure their eyes were locked as the words fell almost too easily. As though they had been buried deep for so long, and were finally – _finally_ – set free. “But he wasn’t yer daddy.”

He felt the grip around his jacket slack considerably when the words settled, and as the two of them drifted into the beginnings of cold space, Yondu took the shocked quietness as an indication to keep going.

And so, he did.

Genuineness etched into every word _, every syllable_ – because these were the things you were supposed to say when you chose to give your life for your child, wasn’t it? It wasn’t as if there was a manual for these types of situations, so he went with the only things that came to mind.

The only words that mattered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do none of it right,” He spoke softly, but still loud enough to be heard over the whirls of flames whipping at their heels; still loud enough for Peter to hear his words…and to know that he meant them. “…But I’m damn lucky you’re my boy.”

And there they lingered. Echoing, resonating, attaching themselves to the mind of someone who doubtlessly needed to hear such things far more often than he was allowed. And as he secured the single life support to pale Terran skin, he forced himself to believe that it was only the hollowness of space that choked at his throat.

This would make it right; would fix every mistake that was done over the twenty-so years that passed by too quickly. He wasn’t the perfect role model; wasn’t worthy of anything even comparable to the word _parent_ , but still he tried his damnest to somehow raise him – the overly affection boy that stumbled into his life on an outrageous whim – in ways he could only assume was correct.

And he was hard, of course he was, because he was taught that love was a weakness. If love was _felt_ , it could be _taken away_ ; thus, he pretended not to care.

And although breaths began to come far and in-between with each ebbing puff of the boosters, he knew that deep down…it was all complete and utter nonsense.

Because he _did_ care.

The problem was, however, that he cared _too much_. And when he looked at Peter; looked at Star Lord…

He saw a Guardian of the Galaxy; a big fat hero – with the attitude to match, no less. He saw a man who not only held an unbelievable stone in his grasp, without so much as flinching, but also a man that overcame his _own father_ with incredible amounts of strength and character.

…And he was so damn proud.

Even as Peter finally realized what was happening; what he had done and why, and cried out in fear, – _because, Yondu you can’t, you can’t!_ – he still continued to hold on tight. Even as they both drifted weightlessly among the stars, and despair overwhelmed those big pitiful eyes of his son’s… he still continued to smile.

 _It’s gonna be all right._ He wanted to say; to try and reassure him, to let him know, _I’m okay wit’ this, and yer gonna be just fine._

The edges of his crimson eyes started to dim, and soon all that remained was the fading, blurred, image of tears streaming down Peter’s face; as he still screamed, still denied. Slowly, he reached out to cup his cheeks; wanting to tell him in touch what he couldn’t from a voice that no longer functioned.

But as his hands went to brush against familiar warmth, a powerful jolt overwhelmed his nerves and senses instead; shocking his body with _incredible pain_ and forcing his limbs to seize briefly.

And suddenly, the once failing vison flickered anew with clarity. The desperate heaves of spent lungs now steadied themselves. And as he hovered in place, coughing as oxygen filled him once more… he realized with _complete and absolute horror as_ why any of it was even possible.

The reason he was still breathing,

– was because his son was suddenly choking.

The reason he floated in a barrier of protection,

– was because his son was now exposed to the cruelty of space instead.

The reason he was safe at all,

 – was because _his son was dying._

In his incessant desperation, Peter had somehow ripped the life support pack from his chest and slapped it upon the other man’s own. And even despite all the pain that he knew he surely felt, _because he was feeling it just seconds before, and now it belonged to his boy and not to him, and it was all wrong_ , he still wore that same crooked smartass grin.

Even as ice crept and overtook the corners of his lips, and his chest heaved with effort… he was smiling. _Why the hell was he smiling. It wasn’t funny. It wasn’t a joke._

_It was a mistake._

Because he was fully prepared to die for his son. Ready to let him live on, to be safe and surrounded by good – _better_ – people, and to finally know just how much he truly cared for the absolute biggest pain in the ass that he ever had the pleasure of raising.

But it seemed Peter had disagreed. That he didn’t quite approve of what Yondu had planned, and – _unsurprisingly_ – rebelled against his ideas once again.

And this time, it was going to cost him his life.

 

 _No, no no,_ Yondu’s mind was racing all at once; every second leading to the same outcome, to the same terrible thought, _his life, his life, his life ending_ , _and_ _Ego couldn’t have this, he couldn’t have him, not when he tried so hard to keep him_ –

Burying down the thoughts, he reached and grasped Peter firmly by his shoulders with both of his hands; forcing him upright to look him in the eyes.

“Just what do you think yer doing, boy!?” He spat; anger mixing with his own dread, and _oh, was he terrified_. “Ya’ stupid moron, yer supposed to be the one that gets saved! Why th’hell would ya turn a’round and save me for?! This ain’t how it’s s’posed to be!”

He shook him in sheer frustration – because he was better than this, _better than him_ , to go and make wrong choice after wrong choice, _and why this, out of all the ones he could have done_ – but when Peter’s head lobbed forward, almost too limply, he regretted it instantly; because his harsh actions seemed to take more life out of him than intended.

And it was happening too quickly; and he just couldn’t understand why.

His mind swam; recalling, remembering, _knowing_ that the boy had lasted considerably longer before when he had risked it all for that green skinned girl, – _that girl, that girl, g – g something, but why the hell did her name matter anyway, she ain’t here._

 _But he is_.

And he gets to watch him die; watch him fade away in his arms, as that luck of his finally runs out… and it was every dark thought and fear that he ever endured brought kicking and screaming into the most bitterest of realities.

“You take this back right now, do’ya hear me?!” He shouted; oddly breathless and hearing the echoes of a rapid heartbeat in his ears. “Yer gonna take it back, and yer gonna go out ther’ and save the world! Ya’ll don’t need me, but they _sure as hell need you_!”

For an agonizing moment, he found his hands once more reaching to grip the sides of – now partially frozen – cheeks, as he assumed that his commands went unheard. Fearing that it was already too late, and his son had already given in.

Playing the damn hero until the very end and believing that Yondu Udonta, the exiled and shameful captain of the Ravagers, was somebody worth saving.

But as anger claimed his throat and clouded his vision – because something must have severely went sideways in his upbringing if Peter Quill assumed that _his_ _life_ was _worth anything_ – leather bound arms suddenly encircled him; pulling his body close to one that was too cold, and shook with every labored breath.

He could hear traces of Peter’s familiar laughter; his voice growing fainter with every effort as he buried his head into the shoulder of the man that had raised him, the man that he cared for, the man that he apparently couldn’t bear to see die.

 _How did it spiral all out of control and end up so backwards_ … _?_

“…So, Pops…no hard feelin’s…or anything…right…?” He heard him chuckle against his jacket; feeling as though every instance of knowing that his son _was here, dying in space, instead of being safe like he was meant to be_ , just took another piece of his gruff heart along with it. He was never the one for showing hard emotion, and like hell was he ever the one for tears… but this was just too much.

Too damn much and it had to end; they had to be saved.

_Where th’hell are yer friends, boy – they oughta’ be here, ‘cus what good is’a crew if they ain’t here to save yer ass during bullshit like this!_

As he tore his gaze away, and cast it towards the stars – seeking out even the most remote sign of rescue, and trying not to focus on the fact that Peter sounded miles away even as he spoke directly into his ear – he absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around trembling shoulders; returning the feeble attempt at an embrace with far greater vigor.

Almost as though his own natural stubbornness would have willed some tiny speck of life back into him. Just for another moment; just until he could see the ship. Until he could see _that stupid rat and that talking twig and_ –

“…And yea’…I know… I get that…that it’s kinda… kinda a jerk move …” Another forced sentence, another painful gasp of breath, and Peter, _for once in your life just stop talking, yer old man can’t take much more_ – “…but hey…learned from the best…and I wasn’t, wasn’t just gonna let ‘im…steal any more… of my…family…”

He felt his mind refusing to concentrate on anything other than those words as they sickeningly replayed on repeat. Not only for the stupid ass reasoning behind the _incredibly stupid ass action_ , but also because Peter’s voice had faded directly after speaking them… and he was suddenly _very quiet_.

And never, not since he had picked him up on Terra so long ago, had Yondu known his boy to be so quiet or –

– _no._ _no, no…NO!_

_Damn it all, don’t ya do this, boy – do you hear me?! Don’t ya dare!_

Yondu wasn’t aware that tears now filled his crimson eyes, and had begun to spill down his cheeks into messy red-brown hair. Or that the way he held Peter against him perfectly mimicked the same exact way he once held him before; on the anniversary of a loss that simply _hurt far too much_ for a child to simply _bare all alone_.

_If you think that I’m just gonna let you go ahead and die after all this, like hell! I saved yer ass from Ego and I’m gonna save yer ass now!_

Yondu wasn’t aware that his thoughts were not even thoughts at all. They were words, screams, _pleads_ to a boy that never listened to him before, so why in the stars should he listen now. But maybe, if he yelled loud enough, held him close enough, did all he could to knock some better judgement into his head, _then maybe, just this once_ …

_You just keep hangin’ on like the stubborn asshole that yer are! Cus I’ve seen you last a whole hell’va lot longer than this here, and I ain’t gonna let you give it all ‘way for ma’ sake!_

_We don’t do this to each other, we’re Ravagers, ya forgetful idiot!_

_You know there’re rules ‘bout this!_

_Peter, you answer yer daddy when he’s talking to you, dammit!_

 

Yondu wasn’t aware that Peter could no longer hear him.

 

The Guardians of the Galaxy pull the two entangled bodies into the safety of the battered Ravagers’ ship less than a minute later.

As flesh meets metal, footsteps echo within the hallways, but all too quickly they come to a screeching halt.

Gamora is the first to realize what’s wrong.

Rocket is the second.

And yet, Yondu fails to be aware of anything outside of what lies unmoving in his arms. Because they are still wrapped protectively around an iced over red jacket and he refuses to let go, even for a second. _And those buncha mixed-matched nitwits could fight him on that._

As the rest of the Guardians usher into the room and balk at the sight in front of them in mixed horror; Yondu still holds on and weeps openly, bitterly, and completely over the son that he managed to lose. Over the one person that he couldn’t save even despite his best attempts. Over the one rule that he managed to break, and yet swore to himself that no matter what – he never would.

But most of all, he cries over the fact that in the end…he was such a damn, _damned fool_ , and allowed Ego to take away everything that ever mattered to him.

His pride.

His Ravagers.

And his son.

When the group, finally – as well as forcefully, _because once he lets go it’s real, it’s real and it’s happened and he failed, and he can’t live with that guilt_ – disconnects parent and child; and Yondu watches Gamora pick Peter into her arms and turn on her heels without so much as an entire word between them…

…he finds himself subconsciously tracing the outline of a Terran musical device hidden away in his jacket pocket.

When the remaining members follow and chase after her, when Peter is gone, – _gone gone gone repeats like a twisted mantra in his mind_ – he slowly slumps onto the ground. Throwing the _Zune_ across the room and pretending not to feel the bile rise in his throat when it brutally connects with the wall.

There’s an unwritten, unspoken, law in the galaxy; Yondu Udtona knows this all too well. It’s glued right up against, ‘No honor among thieves,’ and tucked uncomfortably beneath, ‘Karma will catch up to you in the end,’ and that law, _that terrible awful law_ , remains just as it always has been: ‘No parent should have to bury their child,’.

But just like the fool that he is, and always will be, he assumed that for once in his life – when it surely mattered the most – the ever-merciless universe would just cut him _a damn break_ , and leave that final law unbroken.

For he knew that it ever broke, somehow an old gruff and shielded raider captain – that swore he never cared about anything, let alone a scrawny ass kid from Terra – would break right along with it.

But, as one would expect, the universe remained unmoving as ever. Never once intervening when it was important.

Not when he took his son from the crumbling planet.

Not when his son decided to be a grade A asshole and save his pitiful life instead of his own.

And certainly, not when his son finally stopped speaking, moving, breathing, and fell silent in his arms.

And, why should he have been surprised at all?

Because, after all, when the hell did the universe ever do what he wanted it to, anyway?

 

In the end, all Yondu can do is scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you reached down here with your feelings intact, good for you! Thanks so very much reading my little sad fic! You guys totally rock, and I deeply appreciate it! And on a final note, please feel free to send all hate mail and various amounts of tears to my Tumblr account. Ya'll know where I'll be, lmao~ ♥


End file.
